


why cant i ever be skinny?

by Ifonlytheyknew21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifonlytheyknew21/pseuds/Ifonlytheyknew21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is insecure and thinks he's fat</p><p>Harry tries to convince him otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	why cant i ever be skinny?

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally what i cone up witg at 1AM

Louis stood infront of the mirror. He bit his lip and slowly lifted his shirt. He stared at the fat that was on his stomach. He took off his shirt fully and started pinching at the fat. Truth be told, Louis was insecure. And whenever he saw a new picture of him with the band,he always compared his body to theirs. Zayn's body was quite skinny but it was a good skinny. Liam was very fit and he had abs. Niall still Niall but he was thinner than Louis. And finally Harry...Harry,his boyfriend, definetly had a better body than him. He was more fit than Liam and definetly skinnier than Louis. When Louis looked at himself all he saw was fat fat fat. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and and turned from side to side,looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Louis had been doing this for a while, always comparing himself to others. Whenever the boys got off from a meeting,Harry went out for a while to go shopping or just _whatever_ Harry fucking Styles did in his spare time and Louis would be home,pinching his fat and crying.

The tears started,causing Louis to pinch at his stomach harder. _Why couldn't he ever be fucking skinny?_ That's all he wanted. He just wanted to be skinny. He hated his stupid tummy that everyone adored. Why did they love his tummy anyways? It made him look so fucking fat.  
Louis started clawing at his stomach now. Wishing that it would just go away. His nails dug deep into the skin as he continued to hurt himself.

He walked to the corner of his and Harry's shared bedroom. The corner was always nice. It made Louis feel safe when Harry wasn't home. He pulled his knees to his chest and started to sob. He was so caught up in thinking about being fat anf how much he hated it that he didn't even notice the bedroom door (which had been closed prior to Louis daily self-hatred) open.

He heard footsteps but didn't lift his head up. He already knew who it was. And besides,why would he want to show Harry what he looked like when he was crying. Harry would probably secretly want to break up with him more (Louis had etched into his brain that Harry wanted to break up with him because he was fat).

"Lou what's wrong?!" Harry said as he kneeled down in front of Louis and tried to make him look at him.

"I-I'm so fucking...." Louis mumbled while crying. He didn't want to say the rest and he was having a hard time even uttering the first part of his sentence.

"What is it darling? You're so fucking what?" Harry was desperately trying to get Louis to speak to him because he can't stand the site of his true love being this vulnerable to everything.

Louis's head snapped up as he looked at Harry through glassy and tear- filled eyes.

"I'm so fucking fat,Haz! I'm fucking fat and all I want to do is be skinny! _Why_ can't I be skinny,Haz?!" Louis frantically ranted as he continued to cry.

Harry was frozen for a moment before he frowned.

"Oh darling,No no no. You're _not_ fat... _you're perfect._.. You don't need to be skinny,darling"

"Yes I do! You and the rest of the boys are skinny and I'm always the odd one out of the group with my stupid fucking tummy. I fucking hate it and I just want to be skinny!!"

Louis got up in frustration and walked back to the mirror. He pinched his skin hard like he had been doing a few minutes before. His eyes were red and puffy and he was trying not to cry anymore.

Harry was soon behind him,taking hold of his arms to prevent him fron pinching at his skin. Louis leaned back into Harry and put his head down.

"Why can't I just be skinny,Haz? _Why_?"

"Because you're perfect the way you are,Lou. You don't need to be thin or skinny."

"But I see all these articles in magazines and they have pictures of you and the boys and they keep saying that skinny and fit people are the most attractive and I'm none of those and-" Tears fell from his cerulean eyes and Harry interupted him.

"Oh darling no. _Never_ read those,never ever again. That's what society expects of all of us. They expect us all to be skinny. You don't have to be skinny to be perfect Lou. You're perfect and anyone who thinks you aren't is blind."

"You're the blind one here,Haz" Louis sighed,wiping his tears after Harry let go of his arms.

"Oh darling what has society done to you..."

Louis sighed. Rethinking what Harry had said. He turned around and looked up at Harry who was unusually taller than him.  
Harry was usually right about most things so Louis decided to maybe listen.

"Y-you promise that you're not lying about..."

"Would I _ever_ lie to you Louis?"

Louis shook his head and hugged Harry.

"I love you,Haz"

"Forever?"

"Forever."

 


End file.
